Darling, Forgive Me
by Kink Fluff Angst
Summary: ."Darling, I missed you," he mumbled as he collapsed onto its soft leather exterior. Jane and Lisbon arguing with some Jane/Sofa undetones.


**A/N: Some Jane and Lisbon arguing with Jane/Sofa undertones. Yay, more dialogue! Enjoy, and remember: reviews make the world go round :D!**

With silent groans, Jane filed into the bullpen.

He hated cases where he had to travel long distances. Everything was chaotic, and he didn't appreciate the mess of airports, boarding passes, security (which was still easy enough to beat) and suspicious taxis. He hated airplane seats and what sleeping a mere hour a night really meant.

He was tired, his head pounding and he dragged his feet across the tiles floor to his beloved sofa. It was late, the rest of the team had gone home, and Jane was alone in the bullpen.

"Darling, I missed you," he mumbled as he collapsed onto its soft leather exterior. He inhaled the familiar office scent tinted with a homely warmth. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes.

Not a minute into his attempted slumber did Jane hear the glass door open. Heels tapped the floor gently. He heard a hesitation and a slight sigh as the newcomer tip-toed into the general direction of Lisbon's office.

Jane exhaled, eyes fluttering open. He craned his neck to see the lights on through the blinds in his boss's office.

His frown deepened, and in one fluid moment he was silently approaching the office.

She didn't even hear him come in. Lisbon sat at her desk, scribbling at a mountain of paperwork. The case had been a hard one, and everyone was glad it was finally over.

Jane cleared his throat.

Lisbon jumped slightly, but relaxed a touch when she realized it was just her consultant.

"What in California are you doing here?" Jane asked quietly.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Yes, but you already know what I'm doing here, dear Lisbon. My sofa missed me, and I'm returning to her."

"You sure love that thing." There was a shadow of a smirk on her lips.

"She's not a thing, she's a sofa, and yes, Lisbon, I do." A pause. "You didn't answer my question."

"How observant of you."

"It's what they pay me for."

Silence.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why are you here?"

Lisbon gestured to the mountain of manilla folders and loose sheets of printer paper. "Paperwork. Someone has to do it."

"Why, pray tell, did you give the team tomorrow off, but not yourself? Lisbon, you have tomorrow _and _the weekend to do this. We just got off a five hour flight, the least you could do was go home and get some sleep." At this point, Lisbon had resumed her scribbling. Jane's voice was steadily rising. "Why don't you ever go home. Lisbon? Why do you spend hours here?"

Lisbon slammed closed the folder, banging her fist on the desk. "What about _you _Jane? You can't even _sleep _anywhere but your _precious_ sofa. You can hardly think about going home. You're such a damn hypocrite."

Jane recoiled. "You know the reason," he said, sounded hurt. "And besides, they're two completely different things."

Lisbon was tightlipped as she opened another folder, this one dark blue. She flipped through a few pieces of paper before glancing up. "You're still here."

"Really? I hadn't actually noticed."

Lisbon shot him a burning glare.

"Lisbon, I care about your well being-"

"You never did before, Jane, why start now? I'm a grown woman, I can take care of my self."

"You always say how I don't care about anyone but my self, but then you do this when I try."

"You have three seconds to get out of my office before I start shooting. Three."

"See? I'm right."

"Two."

The air stood still as the two stared needles at each other, wondering which would be the first to crack. Lisbon's fingers were inches away from the gun on her desk.

But there would be no blood, not tonight, anyway.

Jane broke eye contact. He whirled around, slamming the door on his way out.

Lisbon let out a breath of air that almost sound a little like a sob. The pen slipped from her grasp and hit the floor.

Jane tumbled onto the sofa, its comfort naught. He faced the back of the cushions and buried his face in his hands.

It was just past midnight that Lisbon couldn't work any longer.

She grabbed her coat and bag and strode across the bullpen, almost startled by the figure on the sofa. She hesitated as she passed, but was soon on her way again, like nothing ever happened.


End file.
